


All Tied Up

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Being tied up, M/M, Panic Attack, anti is a good boyfriend, chase is trying to be a good boyfriend, fear of being defenseless, i don't know how i feel about this, poor Chase, schneep is clueless, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: He froze, staring at the doorway in terror. Something that sounded like a footstep came from just outside and Chase panicked. He struggled against the knots, frustrated tears building in his eyes. No matter what he did, the knots weren’t coming loose. He whimpered quietly, his eyes flicking back to the doorway.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is kind of garbage. Sorry. I don't really think these two work all that well together, but I wanted to try it. So here we are. It's kind of cute, I guess, but it's really messy. The prompt is Tinsel.  
> Hopefully, you guys still enjoy it

“Are you sure he’ll like this? He won’t think it’s weird?”

“Yes, he will love it. Now stop squirming. My knots are going to be crooked.”

Chase looked up at the doctor pleadingly, “What if he hates it? He’ll never let me live it down!”

Schneeplestien rolled his eyes, “You’re just being paranoid. I promised him a Christmas gift that he would love and I am a man of my word.”

Chase looked down at the tinsel wrapped around his body, “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“Trust me. I have never been surer of anything in my life. He’ll be like a child on Christmas morning.”

Schneep finished tying his hands together and stood back, inspecting his work, “See? You look beautiful in silver. It brings out your eyes. Now try to get some rest. I will see you in the morning.”

He turned to leave. Chase struggled against the tinsel wrapped around him, “Doc, wait! Please don’t leave me alone!” he paused, a blush spreading across his cheeks, “I want you to see his reaction. You put so much effort into this, after all.”

The doctor paused at that, turning around to eye Chase suspiciously. He grinned and flicked the lights off, “I think this is a moment that should be shared by lovers. Good night, Chase.”

Chase cursed and looked around the room, searching for anything to free himself with. The doctor knew what he was doing however and had very carefully moved Chase away from any sharp objects. He hadn’t expected to be left alone like this. His stomach knotted anxiously.

There was a sound from outside and he froze. Was there something out there? What if something got into the house? Without his hands, Chase could do nothing to protect himself. The sound came again, a little bit louder. Chase felt panic begin to bubble inside him. He breathed deep, trying to calm himself down. If something did get in, he could just yell and somebody would come for him.

Unless they couldn’t hear him.

All of the Septicegos were infamously deep sleepers. It would be easy for any, if not all, of them to snooze right through his screams.

He inhaled a deep, shuddering breath. It was probably just a raccoon. Nothing to worry about.

A floorboard in the kitchen creaked.

He froze, staring at the doorway in terror. Something that sounded like a footstep came from just outside and Chase panicked. He struggled against the knots, frustrated tears building in his eyes. No matter what he did, the knots weren’t coming loose. He whimpered quietly, his eyes flicking back to the doorway. Why didn’t he fight the doctor harder on not doing this? They could have just put a bow on Chase’s head. He didn’t have to be tied up for this.

There was another sound from the kitchen and Chase’s tears overflowed. He squeezed his eyes shut, slowly rocking himself back and forth. He couldn’t stop the whimpers coming from his throat. The tinsel was still too tight around his chest, his lungs spasming for air.

He heard the soft click of the lights turning on before their glow hit his eyelids. He curled tighter into his ball, his whimpers growing more frequent.

He jumped when a soft hand was placed on his shoulder, flinching as far away from the touch as he could get. The tinsel tightened around his chest when he moved, causing more tears to fall from his eyes. The hand followed his movements, tentatively touching his shoulder.

He didn’t flinch away this time, his fear of not being able to breathe overpowering his fear of the person.

“Hey, sweetheart,” a familiar voice spoke softly, “you’re okay. I’m not going to hurt you. Can you open your eyes for me, honey?”

Chase moved a little towards the voice, listening carefully. A low hum of static was filling the room, almost inaudible unless you were paying attention. He let out a sigh of relief and blinked open his eyes, looking up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him in concern.

“What are you doing all tied up, sweetie?” Anti asked, tracing a finger along the tinsel.

Chase shuddered, “The Doc,” he whispered, his voice breaking slightly, “he said he wanted to give you a present you would love.”

Anti glitched slightly, his expression turning into a scowl momentarily, “Schneeplestien did this to you? What the hell was he thinking?”

Chase shook his head, “It’s not entirely his fault. I didn’t really fight him on it. I thought it would be okay. I didn’t love the idea, but I also knew it would make you happy.”

Anti cupped his cheek softly, “Never do something that will you uncomfortable just to make me happy. Okay?”

“But Stacy always loved it when I did stuff like this. She said that if I was willing to put myself through something like this, I must really love her,” Chase whispered, slightly confused.

“Screw what Stacy thought. I’m not Stacy,” Anti muttered his pitch wobbling, “I know that you love me. You don’t have to prove it to me by traumatizing yourself,” he gently wiped the tears from Chase’s cheeks, “Just promise me you won’t do something like this again. When I came in here to see you sobbing on the floor, I didn’t know what to do. You are so important to me, Chase. I don’t like seeing you being hurt. Do you understand?”

Chase nodded, more tears filling his eyes.

“Good. Now let’s get you untied and up to bed. You look like you could use a little sleep.”

Relief filled Chase when the tinsel was unwrapped. He sucked in a lungful of air. His tears spilled over as he exhaled. His chest shuddered with a silenced sob. He had already caused Anti enough trouble. He didn’t need to add insult to injury.

Anti noticed his trembling and pulled him into a hug, “It’s okay to cry,” he whispered, running his fingers through his lover’s hair, “You deserve to after what you just went through. It’s okay. I won’t let you go.”

Chase wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, clutching at his shirt. He buried his face in the soft fabric and sobbed. Anti rubbed small circles into his back and kissed his head softly, whispering quiet assurances into his ear. His fingers massaged his scalp gently, running through his hair in a continuous motion. The static filling the room slowly got louder until Chase was surrounded by the calming noise.

After a few minutes, he managed to calm down. His tears stopped and he just stood there, enjoying being completely surrounded by Anti. He pulled back eventually, wiping his tears away, “Thank you,” he whispered hoarsely, his voice basically gone.

Anti smiled at him, “I’m always here for you, love. Now, what do you say we go to bed?”

Chase nodded, his eyes beginning to droop. Anti’s static always made him tired. It was his one-way ticket to dreamland.

The glitch giggled at his tired boyfriend and leaned down, carefully picking him up. Chase squeaked at the movement, latching onto Anti’s neck. Anti snickered and carried him to his bedroom, gently placing him on the sheets.

“I’ll see you in the morning, sweetheart,” he whispered, placing a final kiss on Chase’s forehead.

He turned to leave but Chase grabbed the bottom of his shirt, “Please stay,” he whispered, “I don’t want to be alone.”

Anti paused, looking thoughtful. After a moment, he sighed and turned back to the bed, “Scooch over a bit.”

Chase grinned and moved towards the edge, leaving Anti plenty of room to crawl in next to him. When they were both settled, Chase checked that Anti still had plenty of room and curled up.

Anti huffed and grabbed his boyfriend’s waist, dragging him back towards the middle of the bed. Chase gasped at the movement, turning to look at the demon.

“I said move over a bit, not an entire bed away, you goof,” he pressed Chase to his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s stomach, “If we’re sleeping in the same bed, there is no reason we shouldn’t cuddle.”

Chase smiled and turned around, burying his head in Anti’s chest. The static was still filling the room and he fell asleep quickly. Anti looked down at him fondly, brushing his hair from his face. He still wasn’t sure how he had managed to keep someone as wonderful as Chase.

He closed his own eyes, quickly following his lover into dreamland.

They both slept better than they had in weeks, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr. There's better content there, I promise
> 
> theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com


End file.
